


Our ‘perfect’ Kouji Mihama

by AidenFlynn



Series: Corruption, magic world [2]
Category: King Of Prism, King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlynn/pseuds/AidenFlynn
Summary: Part of the series of my previous work. ‘Our ‘perfect’ Kouji Mihama’ is an AU of the trio. I wanted to write this for a while, but I ended up writing on the spot as my usual. It has a slight connection and a small appearance of the guys we saw in my last work. I hope you’ll enjoy it, and if you just read this, you can try reading my other fanfiction.
Relationships: Hayami Hiro/Mihama Kouji, Hayami Hiro/Nishina Kazuki, Nishina Kazuki/Mihama Kouji, Nishina Kazuki/Mihama Kouji/Hayami Hiro
Series: Corruption, magic world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975816
Kudos: 3





	Our ‘perfect’ Kouji Mihama

Kouji had always been in love with baseball, to the point he’d focus on nothing else but the game itself. Baseball, as even the first years knew, required collaboration and couldn’t just depend on one only person. Kouji knew that and, in fact, he was also very friendly, not just to his baseball friends but to everyone in general. He was the so called, innocent and cute guy who everyone loved and cherished. He wasn’t hated from anybody, he would always have a good word for any sort of person and would help whenever he could without making any sort of judgement afflicting him. He would never ask for rewards, which made him even more loved from people. Of course, there was no perfection in a corrupted world like the one humans lived, so even tho Kouji was innocent, cute and friendly to everyone, there were still people, in that same school he went to, that hated him and would do everything to take off that grin out of his face.

“Kazuki? You dropped this.”

Kouji, a simple student with slightly long, black hair said in a calm, sweet voice. His hands were nice and warm, his fingers were slender and clean. His whole body was shiny and pure just like his personality. Appearance and self-caring were the key of success, that was one of the many teachings he learnt from the coach. Kouji was a solo kid, so he grew up all by himself, but he never lost hope and always tried his best without any fail.

“Oh! Thanks Kouji...”

The slightly annoyed tone in Kazuki’s voice was sign that the silver haired guy was one of those people who found Kouji being annoying. He stole the book from Kouji’s hands and clicked on his tongue before walking away. The two were teammates, of course, Kazuki had to recognize Kouji’s ability in the game, he was amazing, even someone he admired a lot, but the aura he was giving seemed fake to him. He wanted to expose that, even someone high and mighty like Kazuki was ‘human’.

Later, after their baseball practice, the guys were changing in the restrooms, they changed all together since they were all men, it was nothing new and it didn’t seem anyone was bothered from nudity of course. The fact Kazuki was pointing that out was mostly because Kouji was the only one bothered from it, the guys used the restroom before Kouji so that they could leave him all alone changing. Him and Hiro were the only ones who seemed to be against the whole special treatment. It was not like they had some illness that Kouji had to be away from them. There was also that one thing, Kouji would never respond to, it was when it came to lewd stuff and dating. It seemed the black haired man never dated anyone and so, never had sex. What was more surprising was the fact he didn’t even seem to care or attracted to anything sexual. Whenever the topic came up, he’d just go away and when he’d get called and asked, he’d just respond cluelessly, which lead to another thing that the group was banned to talk.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this.. Hiro, you understand right? We’re letting an underclass man do whatever he wants. It pisses me off, if only there would be something we can do about it, I want to expose that bastard and show everyone that the ‘naïve, cute and innocent’ Kouji is nothing but a man like us. I mean, he stinks like us, and gets aroused like us, right?”

Kazuki sighed and asked to Hiro who was the only guy who remained. Everyone else went away, while Kouji was still in the shower, washing himself off. The brown haired man, Hiro, shook his head and frowned. He couldn’t be sure about that since nobody seemed to have seen Kouji get dirty, not even during practice which was impossible, but even seeing his sweat seemed impossible.

“I don’t really know if he can even stink, Kazuki... I honestly doubt myself that guy is human myself at times...”

Hiro said, tossing his sweaty shirt into his bag and sighing. He supported Kazuki and wanted to help him out, but after all their failed attempts, he wondered what they could do at that point. His eyes fell on a book, which he picked and read the title. It was a hypnosis book, he blinked and looked up to Kazuki with curious eyes.

“Kazuki.. hmm? This book, are you interested in hypnotizing people now?”

Kazuki always came with some weird kinks at times when it came to sexual stuff. He still remembered the time he brought hundreds of condoms because he wanted to have consecutive sex for one whole week.

“S-shut up! It’s my business what I—”

Kazuki almost jumped when Hiro stood up on the spot and stole the book from his hands. That was the book Kouji helped him pick up even, he didn’t even question about it.

“Aaaaah! Kazuki, we can hypnotize him! Kouji! We can hypnotize him and get to see what kind of guy he is.”

Hiro said with a growing grin on his lips, making Kazuki blink a few times before understanding what Hiro was implying at. Hypnosis worked in the world they lived, he heard once a old man managed to possess his child and get to live forever just like that. In a magic world where they lived, everything was possible, even something as hypnosis.

“Of course! Let’s try it right away!”

Kazuki said with a grin before taking the book back in his arms and opening it. He began reading all the advises and settings. It seemed there weren’t any real limits, just a warning that said that the subject could change depending on the request and the times he would be asked to do stuff. There was the example of a guy who changed from being a bad guy, involved in many illegal stuff, turn into a good guy and even joining the police for how persuasive this book could be. He was only asked to confess the crimes and his accomplices, but his whole nature changed completely. The suggestion was to not give many orders at once and limit the orders to three in a day for one week.

“I just have to touch their nape twice with both my index and middle and he’ll be like a marionette in our hands..~ but, what can we ask—?”

Kazuki’s eyes fell on the dirty, smelly bag Hiro had. Among the whole group, Hiro was the one who sweated the most and was stinky as few else could be. It seemed not even a shower was enough to wash off all the dirt from him. It was a shame since he was pretty good-looking, he was popular with girls and men because of his charming features, but because of his smell, he’d always get dumped.

“Did you come up with something? You stopped moving...”

Hiro asked feeling slightly worried at Kazuki’s attitude. The silver haired guy came closer and got a hold of his bag, and picked all of his uniform before grinning and taking off his own uniform as well.

“You said he never stinks and never sweats, right? Well, let’s change that for now...~ we’ll get him to love this stuff..~”

Kazuki licked his lips, feeling incredibly excited for what was about to happen. They will flip Kouji’s life and make him regret to take the spot and look that perfect. Hiro seemed to understand what Kazuki was planning and, of course, without a doubt. He took off his clothes as well and joined his comrade in the shower where Kouji was humming a song and washing himself. The two joined him and Kouji looked at them surprised. He only bowed at them and tried to stay on a corner to not be bothered.

“Kouji.. can I ask your help? Hiro got his clothes dirty and he can’t wash off this one at home since he won’t be home for the whole day and, as you know, we have the tournament tomorrow. It’d be easier and faster if you could help me stretch the shirt while Hiro gets to wash it, can you come and help me, please?”

The light haired man only needed an excuse, he hoped that much was enough to convince Kouji to come and help them out. A small, shy nod came from Kouji’s side. Silent steps were approaching the two of them and, it didn’t take much longer to realize Kouji was just few steps away from him. He smiled and showed him the clothes. They were still so dirty which even made Kouji himself cover his nose. That was Kazuki’s chance, he tapped the male’s nape with the index and the middle finger.

“Huh? What—”

Kouji’s eyes slowly lost their light and shut down. His head looked down and he was standing just like that, in front of the two guys who hated him the most probably. Hiro and Kazuki grinned at their success, but wanted to test how strong the ‘hypnosis’ was. He looked at Kouji and hummed, he groped the male’s ass and even slapped him. There was no response from the other side which made him convinced that Kouji was really under their control.

“Hiro. Try something out, but don’t order anything, remember the limit.”

Hiro blinked and rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, he was known to be a dirty guy and there was no need to remind the reason for that choice, but with time, his mind just got as dirty as his body. He walked towards Kouji and got on his knees once he was close to his cock. It was big and shaved, it was so manly, but so smooth at the same time. He caressed his thighs and licked the male’s tip.

“No reaction at all...~ this guy is completely out of himself, Hiro..~”

Kazuki seemed satisfied with what he had obtained. It seemed they could finally get their ‘normality’ back. There would be no more special treatment. He got closer to Kouji’s earlobe and whispered some words. When he was done, he stretched Hiro’s clothes to him and, without any hesitation, Kouji picked them. Hiro looked impressed as he kept licking and sucking over that cock while squeezing and licking those balls as well. It seemed Kouji really had no interest in sex, there was no reaction at all from him, even if his cock was starting to take Hiro’s scent for how strongly the latter was sucking over it.

“This feels good...~”

Kouji moaned slightly and wore Hiro’s clothes, from his underwear to his pants, socks and shirt. His hands were now moving on their own over his clothed body and was stretching his body. The difference in the two of them was obvious, Kouji was bigger than his two upperclassman in every sort of way. His cock was finally reacting and twitched a little in Hiro’s mouth while his face was completely red and his body was trembling. He was, obviously, embarrassed, but Kazuki didn’t seem he’d stop at that. He bit Kouji’s nipples through his shirt, or better, through Hiro’s shirt while sensing how nicely Kouji was starting to feel pleasure from it and sweat a little bit. They were definitely doing something bad to Kouji, but that wasn’t certainly stopping them.

“Hiro, stop.”

Kazuki said after few minutes pulling away from the disgusting shirt his friend owned and grinned, instead, at Kouji who was finally starting to get hard and dirty. He wondered what would come out after they would be done with him.

“Take off those clothes, except for the underwear and stay with them for the whole week, you won’t feel weird or awkward in them. Of course, you can lean them down and do your stuff in the bath. Tomorrow, when practice is done, you better not forget the order I gave you.~ Now, let’s go home, we still have to do a lot..~”

Kazuki said with a grin while Hiro looked with curiosity. He wondered what his friend was planning. The three of them walked out from the shower rooms, ending up without even getting a shower in the end. The three of them lived in the dorms together, it seemed the main reason Kouji joined the school was for the free food, free apartment and baseball. Unfortunately, he had to end up with them which will make even easier for him and Hiro to defile Kouji’s innocence. For now, he had one last wish for the day and he wanted to save it for one other time. Once the three changed, Kazuki wrapped an arm around Kouji like the two of them were friends from all along and saw how ‘closer’ they were to each other.

“I wonder what will happen after the week is over tho...”

Hiro asked reading the book himself before joining Kazuki and Kouji. The book disappeared right after and seemed to be nowhere to be found, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter work. It will mostly depend if my work is well received from you all. I honestly feel bad for them since they are supposed to get along in their original version.


End file.
